


Catch Me

by FairyNiamh



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Naruto
Genre: Crack Pairing, Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto teases Sephiroth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DrivvenWrinth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrivvenWrinth/gifts).



Naruto hopped around and avoided the long sword the ‘handsome honey’, as he named him in his head, was trying to skewer him with. It was, in his opinion, fun and funny to watch this guy get worked up.

“Hey! What did you say your name was again?” the blond said while barely avoiding the blade.

“For the last time; it’s Sephiroth you little rodent,” the pale man said.

“Well Sephy,” the blond said with a laugh while running up the long blade.

“Don’t call me Sephy!” the man yelled while trying to dislodge the blonde standing on his blade.

“For one thing I’m a fox. F.O.X. and for another… there are better ways to ask for a date,” Naruto said while giving Sephiroth a kiss on his nose. “So, catch me if you can.”

~Fin~  



End file.
